Like me and you
by natzbadfairy
Summary: George is having a rough time after the jackass doesn't call back. Guess who manages to make her smile again...Rated because i like the letter T :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! i completely fell in love Mandy Patinkin when he was on Chicago Hope. Then discovered he was a huge broadway star and, then discovered this little gem that we like to call Dead like Me :)**

**This is just a two shot. I love Rube and George, they are just so suited to each other :) let me know what you think. Got another few one shots and a bigger story. If you like, let me know. Oreo's and love for all who do :)**

* * *

'Fuck you Mason,' I throw the cup of coffee, narrowly avoiding Daisy. It earns me a look from Rube that means we need to talk before you kill someone that you shouldn't. I cross my arms and lean against the side of the booth. Roxie signals for Daisy and Mason to move to another booth. They do, lifting their plates to get as far away from what could be a slightly explosive conversation. I bite the sliver of skin on my thumb, Rube continuing to eat his cherry pie. I don't look at him. I can't look at him. He knows me like the back of my hand and knows when something or someone's fucked me off.

'So peanut, who's rattled your cage?' I debate wither or not to tell him what's happened. It's telling the guy you've been in love with that you've slept with someone else. Someone else that's screwed you over, multiple ways.

'Just…someone,'

'Can't help if you don't tell me,' I sigh heavily, knowing that until I tell him at least some of the details, he won't leave it.

'Well, if your gonna throw coffee at Mason, at least make sure it's hot,' I smile weakly, Rube taking hold of my hand. I grab it gently before he pulls away.

'I…I slept with someone, for the first time and…and he never called and now…now I'm left dealing with the fact he never called,'

'You feel cheap and dirty,' son of a bitch took the words right out of my head. I hate it when he can read me better than I can read myself. Makes me feel like I don't know myself, don't know my limitations. Maybe I don't. Maybe I'm destined to be fucked.

'Well, first of all you shouldn't be sleeping with the living. Bad idea. They age you don't things get complicated. Secondly, You should have came to me before you tried to burn Mason with a cup of cheap coffee. Thirdly, he's a fool for not phoning and any woman who tells you that it's a right of passage needs to get their head screwed on,' I nod my head, Rube, for the first time ever, coming round and sitting beside me in the booth. It feels like the entire café disappears and it's only us.

'Your still growing up peanut, still trying to spread those wings,' I burst into tears. Just fucking great. In love with someone and now they've seen you cry before they know that you love them. Sympathy sex. I need sex. It was started by sex and to end it I need sex.

'Rube,'

'Come on peanut, got something you might like,'

* * *

After hiding me from the stares of the group, Rube manages to calm me down before showing me this marvellous thing that's going to solve all my problems.

'They met, sixty years ago, married sixty years, and haven't spent a day apart once. Now, I get to reap both of them, in the one day, at the same time, in their sleep,'

'Now?'

'They have a nap at eleven. They live just across the road,' I watch the couple. They are just one person. Why was it so easy back then to meet someone, fall in love and live happily ever after. Sex, Sex was brought into the equation and now, now everything is-

Rube pressed his lips hard against mine, my arms wrapping slowly around his neck. He pulls back, like there's a problem. No problem. Just me realising that for the past year, he's wanted me. Like I've wanted him.

'Wait here for me,' I'm frightened that he's gonna disappear on me, that he's gonna just leave, not call after it. He squeezes my hand reassuringly. Fucking mind reader. Rube comes up behind the couple, touching their joined hands briefly as a thank you for tell him the time. When he sits back down, I wonder why he hasn't followed them home, why he's left them.

'Their's two of them. They know they are gonna die, no need for me to watch their final time,' He wraps his arm around me, my head resting on his shoulder.

'Peanut, you have no idea what the hell goes on in the minds of the living anymore. You're dead. Dead people, Reapers, we stick together,'

'Like me and you,'

* * *

It's not what I expected. I'm lying in Rube's bed, completely naked underneath nothing but a white sheet smoking. I never smoked when I was…alive. I never smoked, never had sex, didn't drink. Now, I smoke, I drink, I have sex, I live.

'What's going on?' I let my head fall to the side, Rube lying on his back smiling at me. I shake my head, hoping that will be enough for him.

'Peanut,'

'I'm angry,' He smiles, laughing almost.

'I never took you for an angry sex person,' I kiss the side of his chest, running my hand over the plane of his stomach. His breath hitches ever so slightly as my hands travel lower than the level of the sheet.

'That could be dangerous,' He pulls my hands up, tucking it in at his side. He knows I'm avoiding. I have been avoiding everything he's asked me.

'I wish that I'd met you when I was alive. Maybe I would have appreciated everything more, I would have paid more attention to Reggie,'

'Your sister?' I nod once.

'Think about it this way. No matter what happens, I can't die, I can't disappear and you will see me every morning, even if we don't spend the night together,'

'This is a regularly occurring thing?' Rube seems taken aback.

'I wouldn't do this for kicks peanut,'

* * *

The next day feeling. You've slept with someone and now, now your…dating? No, together…together is good, There is a next day feeling. Thinking of them sends a shock through your system, you think about them a stupid amount of time of the day and you will if not already have, die of sexual frustration.

My problem is the fact that we have to face the group. They will know. Roxie will know before Daisy and Mason and then when they find out they'll think I'm getting special treatment and things will get complicated and me and rube with have-

'What's in that head of your peanut?' He always asks me, like he doesn't already know I'm running through the worst case scenario's.

'Nothing,' Liar.

'You can't fool me,'

'No one can full you Rube, but we can at least try,' I send him a smile, a smile that no one really seems to notice as we take our seats at the table. Roxie eyes me suspiciously. I'm wearing make up and have done my hair, now it's suspicious.

'She got a big reap or something,'

'You getting a little hot under the collar?' I hit mason on the arm, Daisy rolling her eyes.

'Did either of you consider that she might just want to wear make up today? That she might just want to feel good about herself?' Everyone including Rube, the shit, shakes their heads.

'Yeah I agree,' Daisy conforms in seconds with everyone else's opinions.

'Me and Rube are screwing and I wanted to look nice for him,' The entire table erupts with laughter, and for a second there is a sadness in me, that they wouldn't or couldn't believe that Rube and me would be together.

'Yeah good one Georgie. You and Rube,' I smile weakly at Mason

'Before I vomit at the thought, my reap please,' Roxie ups and leaves, Daisy and Mason sitting.

'Can I have my post it,' Rube hands it to me slowly. I don't do crying. I don't do emotion. I was trying to get them to stop asking questions. They did. But it left me feeling empty.

'Peanut,'

'I'll maybe see you guys later,' My hair falls in front of my face as I pass Kiffany, Kiffany trying to ask me if I'm ok. Mason lets out a small, painful groan, Rube stepping over him to get to me. For the first and hopefully the last time, I run from Rube.


	2. Chapter 2

The multiple people gather around the body, my hand on the souls' shoulder.

'I died. On my birthday, I died,'

'Sorry. You have to come with me,' I can see Rube standing on the back wall, watching me, checking that I have no intention of disappearing on him before he can talk to me and explain everything that's happened. I don't want to talk to him. I want him to fuck off and leave me alone. The soul goes without any problems, much to my annoyance. Problems mean time, time means avoiding him.

'Peanut,'

'Don't call me that. I'm not your peanut. My name is George,'

'Actually it was Georgia but now it's Millie,' I glare at Rube, Rube putting his arm around my shoulders. With the weakest attempt possible, I try and shrug him off but fail miserably.

'George, what bit you?'

'Everyone laughing at the thought that you and me could…that we could…fuck this, what's the point. Daisy will become like mother Theresa and tell me that I shouldn't be sleeping with you, Roxie will treat me like shit she's stood on and Mason will make inappropriate comments about us,' Rube smiled, pulling me in closer. I half hide in Rube's coat, hoping that I'll blend in with the brown wool.

'What about you? What you going to do George?' I never thought about what I was going to do. How I was gonna act around Rube if everyone found out. I lift my head and look at Rube.

'What would you do?' Rube kisses me softly and in seconds the entire thing has disappeared and I need to get him home. I need him now.

'I'd kiss you like that every single second that I could,' Ok, I think we should tell them, but not before I get him home and strip him.

* * *

He's making me breakfast, semi naked, but making me breakfast all the same. I watch him like he might disappear if I don't. Occasionally he glances over her shoulder, smiles at me, before going back to cooking. Talking is overrated. We have sex to do the talking for us. We don't have to concern ourselves with saying out feelings when we have sex. He was caring, took his time over everything, teased me like a shit bag would and then gave me everything I wanted. Him. Bastrards' made me fall in love with him.

* * *

He touches the small of my back gently and guides me into the seat. All I can think about is the fact I was flat on my back less than an hour ago, screaming his name. Fuckers feeling confident now that he can tell them. About us. With a simple touch of my back. No fucking way. I sit down and he's instantly beside me, ordering for me. Daisy's face. There's something wrong. Masons not said a word.

'What's wrong?'

'Roxie's done,' Rube's head looks up from his diary, and there is instantly a sadness. I touch his thigh, hoping that he'll take even a tiny bit of comfort from it.

'When?'

'Yesterday. Our reaps were in the same place. She just disappeared. And now…' I look over my shoulder, a young, stupidly fucking young person is standing beside Rube…

'Why didn't I know about this?'

'Rube,' I hit his arm repeatedly, and Rube stares at me.

'I can't be here,' I clamber over him, Rube grabbing my wrist.

'Peanut,' I stumble over to the counter, ordering all of the food I can get my hands on. Kiffany nods and starts throwing plates of food at me. Plates of food that I don't even recognise.

'George,'

'Don't call me that!' Rube pulls me against him, ignoring everyone at the table.

'What's wrong?'

'She's my sister,'

* * *

I'm sitting on Rube's apartment floor with Rube in behind me. Roxie leaving was bad enough, but to have my sister as the replacement, that I can't deal with.

'She'll be transferred. You were here first so she'll be transferred and someone will come and take her place,'

'She's so young. Younger than I was. She never got to have fun, she's always been a kid. She'll never grow up,' Rube kisses the side of my head, my instant reaction to slip further down into his arms.

'I can't have you disappear on me like Roxie did,'

'I'm not going anywhere peanut. I'll never go anywhere,'

'what about when I fill my reaping post? What happens when I've gathered enough souls? You'll still be here,'

'You'll have a choice to make. Go on, or stay here as a reaper,'

'I'd stay,'

'Liking being here now peanut?' I think about what he's just asked. A few months ago, I hated it here. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to move onto the great whatever and get away from my past life. But now, I'm with Rude, kinds think I love him and I don't want to go. My sisters a reaper like me. My sister's a reaper.

'Yeah…is there any way that she could move on and I could take on her reaps?'

'That's not the way that it works,'

'Please, there has to be something that I could do. Anything Rube. She doesn't deserve this,'

'None of us do peanut,'

'I did,'

'what?'

'I deserved to be here. I was a screw up. I fucked my life up. This was like penance for everything that I fucked up,'

'No one deserves this. It could be an old person that ended up reaping. You can't plan this,'

'Death did. I go hit by a toilet from Space Rube, not like it could have happened to anyone. I got hit with a shit bucket,'

'Life's a shit bucket George. You can't plan anything,'

'I had a plan. At least I think I had a plan. I'm not sure, but Reggie, she has to move on…go to that big place in the whatever. Please Rube,'

'I can ask peanut…but I don't know,'

'Until she leaves…can she stay with me…like be my sister again?' Rube kisses my temple, and I feel him smile against me.

'Course she can…but don't get too attached, she's leaving no matter what happens,' He's just told me not to get too attached to my sister…that's gonna go well.

* * *

Day three. My sister as a reaper. Rube's meeting with the main man, trying to make it so that I never get to leave…but Reggie goes now. No one talks. Mason and Daisy still upset over Roxie. I wonder what she's doing now, if she's in some ballroom, dancing to her hearts desire. I can't think about her. I think about her and I get fucked off. She took my sister's soul and never told me.

'How long have you been a reaper?' I look up from my plate of extra extra crispy bacon. She still sounds the same, still looks the same…except she looks fucked. Like she's just been spat out into the world for the first time.

'Since I died. Like you. How did you die?' She shrugs her shoulder, something that would have pissed my mother off to great lengths.

'Use your words,' We both instantly burst out laughing, the tension broken. The waffle house door opens, Rube not looking at me. He walks by Reggie, running his hand down her arm.

'what the fuck!' Rube shakes his head. I got my wish. I stay with Rube forever and she moves on.

'Your going for a ride Reg, you've got your lights,'

'I don't wanna go,'

'Hate to tell you, it's already done,' She looks sad, sad at the fact we've only just started talking again.

'How long?'

'Midnight. Takes a bit of time with paperwork,' So, like the prince, I only have till midnight with Cinderella. The wicked mother won't have her anymore. It's just me and her till midnight.

'Come on, we have time,' She takes my hand, Rube running his hand over my back. I smile weakly. I have twelve hours with my sister. Then she's gone.

* * *

I hesitate, wondering if I should follow her into the lights. She's gone, glancing back only once. She smiled, for the first time ever, she smiled at me. I want my sister back.

'Don't even think about it Peanut,' Rube puts his two hands on my shoulders and pulls me back into him. His coat reaches round me, covering both of us.

'I want her back,'

'Can't happen,' I sigh heavily. Realistically, this is for the best. She didn't deserve to be a reaper. It's good. The lights have changed. There's…someone coming out of the lights.

'Rube, what the fuck,'

'An exchange was made. Not only do you have to stay here forever, someone who wants to come back, gets to come back. Granted they have to be a reaper before,' I watch the figure and instantly it feels like the whole weight of the worlds been lifted.

'You know, I missed your sorry ass once I had gone. How was mason and Daisy without me?' I start crying, not sobbing, but just crying. Roxie came back. She didn't want to leave.

'Both sad you had gone,'

'You lucky I like you. When I got another post it, I could've cried…but when it said I was coming back, I could've kissed the ground. Asswipe sent me away to bring me back?'

'Thank George for that,' Roxie smiles.

'Thanks George,' No sarcasm? Fuck me she's changed.

'Where's mason so I can kick his sorry ass?' I guess not.


End file.
